Rain of Brass Petals
by Omore
Summary: Kyouya lo supo al ver su mirada deslizarse hacia la izquierda, recorriendo el rayo de sol agonizante que se derramaba sobre los guijarros del tsuboniwa. Dino había mentido al responderle. D18D. Darkfic.
1. Shadow: The first

**N/a:** vuelvo con otro multichapter. Este fic va a contar de tres partes, de entre 700 y 1200 palabras cada una. Va a ser retorcido, alegórico y tal vez algo complicado, porque, señors: ESTO ES MI ANGST. El de verdad. Esto es lo que escribía cuando lo hacía bien. No el hurt/comfort con el que llevo cargándome el estilo durante meses.

El fic viene inspirado por la canción _Rain of brass petals_ de Akira Yamaoka e Interlace; cada capítulo estará relacionado con una estrofa y ésta, a su vez, hará alusión a un personaje y/o aspectos del personaje. Como es parte importante de la comprensión, he traducido la letra y la he subido a Mediafire para los que no se defiendan mucho con el inglés. Si alguien ve algún error, que por favor me lo diga para corregirla =3 El link [sin espacios] es: http : / / www . mediafire . com / ?8alc1cv8gy1k01f

Paso a este capítulo en concreto. El tema que trato, aunque de forma un tanto metafórica, vino a raíz de dos doujinshi D18. El primero es _Songbird_, de **Kurosusutou**; quienes hayan visto _Tuberose_ de **LAS** reconocerán la idea final. En esos dous se puede ver un Dino posesivo, manipulador; el **Mafioso!Dino** del que tanto me gusta escribir.

A mi juicio, quien esté acostumbrado a leerme entenderá perfectamente lo que quiero contar. Aún así este fic está concebido para suscitar preguntas, no para dar respuestas. Como siempre, no tengo problema en aclarar lo que sea ;)

¡Ah!, no hay ningún tiempo establecido. Quiero decir que las edades de Dino e Hibari pueden ser las que a uno les cuadre mejor, respetando en universo KHR y los seis años que se llevan. En mi cabeza, ronda por el 5_YL_.

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ **©Akira Amano**

* * *

**I. _Shadow (The first)_**

Kyouya lo supo al ver su mirada deslizarse hacia la izquierda, recorriendo el rayo de sol agonizante que se derramaba sobre los guijarros del _tsuboniwa_. Dino había mentido al responderle.

* * *

No recordaba ningún momento en especial de aquella tarde, excepto ése. El martes anterior iniciara con una llamada entrante en su teléfono móvil. No contestó, como era su costumbre, hasta calcular que ya había pasado el cuarto toque.

Dino le invitó, el fin de semana siguiente, a la inauguración de la casa que había adquirido recientemente a las afueras de Namimori. Barruntando multitudes, Hibari se negó.

—No habrá nadie más, Kyouya —la voz de Dino sonaba franca desde el otro lado del continente.

—Ni tus hombres.

—Ni mis hombres —corroboró Cavallone, cuya entonación dejó de ser sólo sincera para tornarse vagamente sugerente—. Sólo tú y yo.

En parte por curiosidad, en parte para tenerlo controlado, aceptó.

* * *

La residencia no estaba mal, había que admitirlo. Hibari, quien gustaba de lugares recogidos y apartados de la civilización, aprobó para sus adentros el _machiya_ pese a su escasa dimensión y el aire de desnudez, de vulnerabilidad casi, que presentaba al erigirse solitaria al inicio del valle.  
Dino, queriendo dárselas de listo, afirmó que lo único que habían tenido que hacer con ella era repararla. Kyouya resopló, torciendo una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—No creas que no conozco mi territorio, _Haneuma_ —se mofó. En los ojos avellana titiló un destello de alarma y Dino pareció encogerse—. Esto no estaba aquí hace dos meses.

El otro soltó una risilla floja antes de admitir que _"Vale, me has pillado. Pero, oye, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te gusta?"_.

Kyouya parpadeó. Miró a Dino, vio sus ademanes torpes y la cualidad plástica de su sonrisa. Su actitud se le antojó prefabricada. Insulsa.  
Quiso provocarlo, tratar de desatarlo. Le golpeó con un hombro al dirigirse a la entrada principal, espetando un _"La próxima vez que modifiques mis terrenos sin consultármelo, te morderé hasta la muerte"_.

Dino alzó una ceja y su expresión, por un fugaz segundo, se transformó.

* * *

Los bonsái de _sakura_ en el jardín hicieron olvidar rápidamente a Kyouya su agrado inicial. Su mirada iracunda chocó contra la malicia de Dino, oculta tras un velo de inocencia.

—Lo has hecho a propósito —acusó, con menos aspereza de la que hubiera deseado.

—¿El qué, Kyouya?

Hibari señaló los arbolitos por toda respuesta. Dino rió suavemente y se acercó para besarlo. Al girar el rostro, el gesto se estrelló cerca de la comisura de su boca. Apartó al italiano de sí propinándole un empellón en el pecho.

—Vamos, Kyouya, no te enfades. Le diré a mi decoradora que los cambie. ¿Te apetece tomar algo? He traído un _Amarone_ del 97. Pero aquí, ¿vale?, lo tomamos aquí. Nunca he pasado un atardecer tranquilo contigo, Kyouya, en años. ¿No quieres...?

Palabras, palabras. Hibari cerró los ojos e inspiró. Las sensaciones acordaron agolparse en sus oídos para ensordecerlo. Primero, la voz incesante de Cavallone. Después, la calidez del sol en los brazos, la huella del _sakura-kura_ embotando su organismo, la furia que debía tener dentro y no lograba encontrar. El tacto de los guijarros bajo sus piernas, enfundadas en su sempiterno pantalón negro de pernera recta. Cavallone quitándole la chaqueta, la corbata, y deteniéndose. Un destello ígneo en el borde de su copa. El vino. El beso de Dino, húmedo por el licor.

—Dime, Kyouya, ¿crees en los fantasmas?

Hibari entornó los ojos.

—¿Crees tú?

Aunque trató de disimular, retirándose el _foulard_ de seda color vainilla que lucía en torno al cuello, Kyouya las vio. Sus pupilas huidizas.

—No.

Si Dino le hubiera explicado que los fantasmas no eran sino proyecciones de los miedos, del pasado, de todo aquello que uno no era capaz de dejar atrás, Kyouya no lo habría entendido. De decir que aquella noche había soñado con Mukuro Rokudo y con él, despertándose acusando la comezón de no haber sido el primero en marcarle y un sabor amargo a bilis en la boca, sólo habría recibido burlas. Y si, finalmente, hubiese confesado que mandare a construir la casa con el propósito de hacer de ella una jaula compartida, le habría perdido para siempre.

Por eso lo que Kyouya respondiera, en realidad, no tenía importancia.

Hibari vio el rostro de Dino, apenas una sombra perfilada en el vino tinto, antes de que éste besara su cuello y le tapase los ojos con el _foulard_. Al caer sobre la grava, el cristal se resquebrajó.

_I am the first_  
_A shadow at the end of the hallway_  
_I spin the carousel_  
_The laughter recedes away_  
_My finger on your lips_  
_I stole something precious_

* * *

**N/a: **aclaraciones, como decía antes. Aquí no hay ningún _hint_ **6918**. Pero creo que Mukuro fue el primero en marcar a Hibari, al derrotarle de forma tan humillante como lo hizo en el Arco Kokuyo. Vuelvo a remitirme a _Tuberose_.

La segunda parte ya está lista; la subiré en cuanto tenga la tercera. No me voy a poner plazos, porque... no. Hacía mucho que no escribía en este estilo y no quiero forzarlo.

**E.**


	2. Monochrome: The second

**N/a: **ya estoy aquí otra vez. Si hay algún gallego entre los lectores, ourensano para ponernos más explícitos, reconocerá dónde se desarrolla la acción de esta segunda parte. Para los que no anden finos de geografía [me incluyo], resumiré: España - Galicia - Ourense - Termas de Outariz. Concretamente un parque que anda por allí cerca, de cuyo nombre quiero acordarme pero no puedo, junto al cual transcurre el río Miño. Una auténtica preciosidad que tuve la suerte de visitar una vez.  
Adjunto unas fotos del sitio para entrar en situación. No esperéis unas panorámicas de la hostia, porque no era [ni soy] una maga de la fotografía. _No spaces, you know._

http :/ img851. imageshack . us / img851 / 4462 / p8300160 .jpg  
http :/ img407. imageshack . us / img407 / 9756 / cimg4531 .jpg  
http :/ img684. imageshack . us / img684 / 6042 / cimg4413p .jpg

* * *

Kyouya había sentido la desesperación una vez, y sólo una. Fue en aquella ocasión en que Cavallone, en su empeño por mostrarle Ourense, prácticamente le secuestró.

Aún le rechinan los dientes los dientes cuando se acuerda. Había acompañado a Dino a lo que él llamaba "reuniones de negocios"; que no eran sino convenciones con mayor o menor grado de intimidad donde un puñado de jefazos discutían a cuál _famiglia_ cargarse.  
Entró allí como líder de la Fundación y salió con una cefalea del tamaño de una piscina olímpica. Dino le había mirado con simpatía y posado la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, guiándole en silencio hasta el coche que los llevaría al jet. Kyouya aceptó el contacto porque en su estado, hostil y rabiando, la calidez imposible de Dino filtrándose a través de la tela le hacía pensar en el silencio de los muertos. Por entonces aún pensaba que lo mataría cuando le venciera. Por entonces aún le odiaba.  
A veces.

_ "A Namimori, Kyouya; vamos a Namimori. Descansa, cariño. Te despertaré en cuanto lleguemos"_. Gilipollas de él, se durmió sin asegurarse de que Dino le dijese _exactamente cuándo_.

[...]

Abrió los ojos a causa del bamboleo del avión al aterrizar. Buscó la imagen familiar de su Namimori por la ventanilla, como siempre. Sin embargo, fue un paisaje de verde oscuro y nubes grises el que le devolvió la mirada.

Se puso en pie de inmediato, exigiendo explicaciones a ladridos. Dino tuvo que echar mano de su látigo para contenerlo y evitar que destrozase cuanto objeto, persona y sucedáneos tuviera a su alcance. _"Tranquilo"_, había murmurado, acariciándole la cabeza como hacía las primeras veces que follaban y Kyouya se retorcía porque no soportaba más el toque, demasiado íntimo, de la piel desnuda de Dino contra la suya. _"Sólo dame una oportunidad, ¿vale? Quiero que vivas esto"._

Hibari le miró con rabia. Rabia por estar intrigado, más que nada. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente tratando con Cavallone para saber que, siempre que algo le llevaba a ser tan insistente como para ignorar sus deseos (Dino nunca le negaba nada directamente), era porque _de verdad_ le interesaría. Jodido cabrón, diría otro más expresivo y deslenguado que Hibari Kyouya. Jodido cabrón, manipulador, hijo de puta.

—¿Vivir qué?

Dino negó antes de cambiar las líneas.

—Volveremos pronto, te lo juro. Confía en mí.

Más tarde, cuando Dino le hubo calmado a punta de susurros y roces suaves en sus mejillas, la magia nebulosa de Galicia le cautivó.

_ "Más te vale, _Haneuma_. O te morderé hasta la muerte"._

Pero sería mejor, mucho mejor para él, si nadie se diera cuenta.

[...]

Después de eso, todo se fue a la mierda. Dadas las cuatro de la madrugada, Dino ya se había pimplado él solito casi tres cuartos de una botella de licor de café, lo cual causó estragos en su de por sí apabullante animosidad.

Quiso alquilar un coche. Hibari lo alquiló. Quiso que condujera. Hibari condujo. Durante el trayecto hasta las termas de Outariz Dino estuvo nervioso, casi histérico, y sin parar de hablar. Kyouya tuvo que golpearlo para que se callase mientras dejaban atrás kilómetros de carretera.

Cuando detuvo el vehículo cerca del parque, Dino parecía haberse serenado un tanto. Aún así, Kyouya no recuerda mucho de lo que le explicó. Algo de aguas termales y de que era uno de sus sitios favoritos antes de echársele encima, besarle el cuello y ronronear _"Me pone muchísimo verte concentrado"_. Hibari soltó un bufido y se dejó hacer, notando la creciente erección de Cavallone pulsar contra su abdomen.

Tuvieron sexo violento en el asiento de atrás.

—Kyouya, haz que duela —gimió Dino en su oído.

Prefería sentir el dolor a no sentir nada. El dolor le recordaba que seguía vivo. Y Kyouya le necesitaba vivo para maltratarlo, para burlarse de él, para besarlo. Para reclinarle sobre el asiento y embestir en su cuerpo hasta que les faltara el aliento y se abrieran, se devorasen mutuamente. _"Haz que duela"_. Sonrió. ¡Si siempre dolía!

Sabía que podía resultar enfermizo. Seguramente lo fuera. Pero una de las cosas que había aprendido con Dino era a valorar la importancia de los puntos de vista.

_ (Es decir: tampoco fue como si quisiera negarse)._

[...]

Rayaba el alba cuando se internaron en el parque, dejando atrás el coche de alquiler con los cristales empañados. Las hojas secas color canela crujían al pisarlas y Dino se volvió hacia él tras sumergirse en el Miño hasta casi las caderas.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Dino le dijo que no era la primera. Le dijo que tenía frío.

_ "La primera vez no lo tuve, pero ahora sí. Ahora estás aquí. Si lo siento es por ti, Kyouya, porque sin ti no soy real, ¿sabías? No soy yo. Soy lo que los demás quieren de mí. Pero contigo... sólo soy yo cuando estás cerca de mí"._

Kyouya no había sabido bien qué responder. No pensó cuando se metió en el agua vestido y ésta pareció cortarle los muslos cual golpe de guillotina. Empujó a Dino hacia la ribera, sin contar con que éste no ofreciera resistencia y lo arrastrase al caer en medio de una explosión de gotas opalinas.  
Kyouya forcejeó. Le reprochó el haberse mojado por su culpa. Lo llamó estúpido. Dino rió sonoramente y le sujetó los antebrazos. Rozó con los labios su mejilla.

—Sí, supongo que es una estupidez.

—Suéltame.

—No quiero.

Kyouya bajó la vista. Reparó en que el agua sólo era turbia en torno a sus cuerpos. Un poco más lejos parecía casi tersa, como queriendo recrear una fina película epitelial que él pudiese tocar, reflejando la luz ambarina en destellos casi dolorosos. Una hoja se dejó desprender por la brisa y formó ondas calladas en la superficie. Solitaria. Perdida.  
Patética.

_ (Lo cierto es que no quería soltarse)._

Dino le tomó por la barbilla. Le besó en los labios. Tenía los ojos muy claros. Nunca se había fijado en ese detalle.

—Mírame, Kyouya —murmuró quedo—. No dejes de mirarme.

_ (Tampoco quería dejar de mirarle)._

—Sólo tú me haces real.

Y entonces lo percibió. Un temblor proveniente de la piel de Cavallone contra la suya. Una vibración sorda lamiendo, reptando, hendiendo su epidermis; calando en sus nervios como el agua calaba en sus ropas. El espejismo de un puñetazo justo sobre el corazón. Un eco imperceptible que se cerraba en torno a sus cuerdas vocales.

Si besó a Dino, fue por creer que no le quedaba otro remedio. Era el único modo de ahogar la nota aguda que rielaba en su pecho, reverberando hasta obtener forma, textura y peso con los cuales tratar de hacerle implosionar, colorear el mundo con un grito rojo sangre.

_I am the second_  
_Alone in a faceless crowd_  
_A human caught in monochrome dreams_  
_I scream to wake up_  
_My voice drowns deep underground_  
_Only the dead can hear me, see me_


End file.
